Timeless Love Romantic
by TragicRomantic
Summary: The stereotypical romance between two men. Their reach becomes complicated through something that only the world of anime can express and even after, nothing proves strong enough to keep them apart. Yaoi M/M Relation M Rated
1. Prologue: They Meet

Characters: (Names and Translations)  
Kazuki (Shining One)  
Takahiro (Widespread Nobility)

_This is of my original work and idea's, and likeness of the material, or reference to any other material, is strictly objective and are not binding to any other form of media, whatsoever. In addition, the fan fic is below, have fun. :D_

* * *

_  
_

His eyes were shaking with excitement as he looked up to the large building, his crowning achievement and his life's work realized. Fresh out of the university he was head first, jumping into the career of his dreams. He would be teaching at the university level, and head of his department, something that someone of his age could never hope to attain. Sure, he knew it was not the best of dreams, but if you knew Takahiro's not so moderate history, you would understand the incredible plight he endured simply just to be an average everyday teacher.

Takahiro, third son of Yoshi and Ami Misamui, upon birth believed to be the greatest in the line of successful noblemen. His brothers before him, Shin'ichi and Eiji Misamui, were both very popular crowd pleasers. Shin had created a devastating device in the Japanese orient that would make land based travel and water base travel and intertwining task, with little down time. The details on his invention were lucrative, though it was obvious that whatever he created paid well enough to set him for life. While Eiji, was on the more moderate path as a successful and Japanese known writer. He was famous for romance love novels and worked under a secret name to create love stories underground for the naughty audience he had acquired over the years. Still both brothers made the Misamui name net worth over billions of dollars, and their youngest brother Takahiro was a moderate schoolteacher at a moderate university. Takahiro did not care though, he loved his job and he was still one of the best at it. He graduated from a prestigious university, against his will, at the top of his class in the subject of English manner and students abroad, so he would directly be leading a department at a school that had never even heard of such a program, and hired a four man, three women staff to assist him.

To think that Takahiro would be so successful, this successful, at such a young age was astonishing. He already had the burden of skipping not one, not two, but three grade levels throughout primary schooling. He finished with honorable merits and moved up through the ranks regularly though his age would now catch up with him, being near the same age of his students. This was going to call for trouble. As soon as he entered the room, a man in a navy blue jumpsuit, with raven colored spiky hair, which stretched from his head to his bottom neck, swept the floor. He was early Takahiro thought to himself as he looked at his watch and placed his books down on the desk, getting out chalk to outline the lesson plan. He could feel a presence on his neck, watching him, perhaps staring. Did students already arrive; he did not hear the door open. Turning to see whom his visual assailant was he was surprised to see that the janitor standing with his head resting on the end of the broomstick watching him. His face was gentle and soft, though his hands seemed rough from a distance, possibly callused from the hard work he did day in and day out, at least which is what Takahiro gathered in the mere seconds of looking upon him.

"Forgive me," the raven-haired man said as he continued to brush unassuming dust out of the door in front of him. Takahiro shrugged the awkward feeling in the room away, and continued to outline a lesson plan while the students soon trickled in. His next three classes ran smoothly enough to build his confidence for the next day. He retired to the newly built wing in an academic center that his parents donated on his behalf, because the office space was not 'adequate', or so they presumed. Takahiro's parents were not always this supportive, but they called his bluff on this teaching gag and prayed it was a phase. Now that he was beginning a lifelong career, the phone calls became shorter and the letters stopped. E-mail communication slowly halted, and even his brothers stopped passing by his quaint loft, so it was no wonder that he was in no rush to go home, an empty vessel awaiting him. While he walked, he thought on buying a cat, a nice companion that only needed small amounts of attention and did not take up a lot of time. His hand turned on the lock and there he stood, the strange and awkward man, sweeping. The man's face looked up to him again as he slowly bowed, not saying a word, and evaded Takahiro, exiting the room quickly. The young male just chalked it up to being a custodial staff custom, to submitting their will to the actual teachers and becoming ninja's, out of sight, when someone entered a room. Takahiro was too busy with his work to notice though. The boy already was working on new lessons for his students to work through for the rest of the week and flipping through various books to rate and analyze them on their results. It was around Nine o'clock when he finally found himself falling asleep on the couch. He walked to the staff lounge to grab his bag out of the locker and get some coffee, when for the third time their eyes met. They ignored each other, the air still enough to be troubled by a passing feather. The lockers closed shut almost simultaneously and they both walked, moving to the same harmonious sounds of their shoes heels against the tile floor.

Takahiro walked home alone with an uneasy feeling the entire time. Why did he see that janitor so much, was he the only one who worked in the entire building? It was impossible to have one man clean an entire building especially that size, right? His head was throbbing with questions. Takahiro stopped at a pet shop that night and bought a small white kitten named, 'Nina', and some kitty food with the essentials before arriving at his loft. The walk was pretty far but nothing he could not handle. His feet did tire sometimes, but that was not enough to stop him from proving his point, whatever that was. He assumed a long time ago that he did not need anyone that it was possible to make it alone with no one's help or money, or even protection. As the night winded down and midnight was fast approaching, he laid on the cot with his legs pulled up to his chest near tears for the third straight night.

Crying himself to sleep seemed to be the only remedy for a borderline insomniac. The purring kitten woke him, although had she been there or not, the rising of the sun would have stirred him just as effectively. He stood and showered, brushed, and pouted then finally made coffee for himself and no one else. Looking to the depthless coffee mug, he left it on the table before heading to the door. He would be early again.

Takahiro made it to the university at the same and class as the day before. Just like the morning prior, he began to outline the day's lesson plans and just like the day before he could feel eyes nipping at the back of his neck from a distance. "This class has space to join." Takahiro said aloud, this time not turning just looking over his shoulder to the mysterious janitor. The footsteps of the man's shoes trailed out of the door followed along with his broom. The day went on, and Takahiro lectured with his books as an aid before retiring to his office, to see the janitor for a second time. The man was emptying a trashcan so he did not bother him, simply sitting at the desk and beginning his studies. The night continued just as the one before it and concluded the same. He read until he was half-asleep and then walked to the teacher's lounge to gather his things for the night. Their eyes caught yet again in the room, Takahiro and his seemingly black-haired stalker. For days, this same routine continued and for days, Takahiro returned home to the same cold coffee waiting on the table.

At the end of the week, finally, the Janitor's locker closed faster than Takahiro, and this startled him a bit. "My name is Kazuki Hittokari, Masumi-san." He obviously was addressing Takahiro but his eyes stayed fixed on the steel locker in front of him. Takahiro was flustered, and did not have the slightest idea of how to respond. 'All right so you are no longer the janitor, what do you want from me', is what he wanted to say but his eyes shook with fear. It was not long after that Takahiro found himself walking home reading the numbers steadily written on the paper in the palm of his hand. A restaurant name circled under it so that Takahiro would not forget made him wonder; was it a date? No that was absurd Takahiro could not date another man, this was obviously just a professional thing. Yet, with a teacher and a janitor, what could they possibly have to talk about over dinner? The date was set close, for tomorrow, Takahiro would have to buy a new phone before then. . .

The afternoon came quickly and Takahiro was embarrassed to find himself in a shopping mall spending his hard-earned money on clothes that he thought looked expensive and formal. He played with his hair cutely in a mirror before checking his watch for the third time in seconds. It was still early, 5:59pm. He had to wait another minute before leaving out of the door. He figured that it was a 30-minute walk to the diner so there was no need to rush and get sweaty. He checked his watch four times in the next couple of seconds outside of the diner. It was already a half-hour past six and still no signs of this janitor. He was frustrated when seven o'clock rolled around balled up fists starting to cross over his chest. Then, finally, he arrived, apologies spilling from his lips immediately. "Forgive me please, Misamui-san." The boy shook his head to stop him and began to walk in the diner, "It's alright Kazuki and I told you not to call me that." They walked into the diner, Takahiro noticing the man's unusual attire. A long brown trench coat wrapped by a scarf at his neck made him look elegant despite his occupation. They took their coats though underneath Takahiro wore a simple vest with a casual shirt and slacks, Kazuki wore a full suit, with a crimson professional tie to accentuate his raven locks. Who was this person? Expensive coats and full suits now, was he some sort of rich man getting his kicks by helping the community through volunteer work at the local school. Takahiro's head quickly jumped to conclusions as they sat at a table. They grabbed the menus and ordered separately before quietly sitting in their seats, listening to the soft music play from the live 'band.' Kazuki broke the silence, "You look really young, about how old are you?" He questioned. Takahiro placed his elbow on the table and then remembered his manners; he must have looked like a child doing that to this cross-legged man in front of him. "Eighteen" he finally answered with a regretful tone, his hands uneasy in his lap. Kazuki nodded, "I see," Was his only response before the food came and they ate just as silently as it seemed the two were destined. When dinner was finished, the bill came and Kazuki paid thoughtfully, grabbing the bill before Takahiro had the chance to reach for it. "I have money you know." Takahiro said with a sour look on his face feeling as if he was in the presence of his father again.

Kazuki looked up shaking his head, "I'm sorry Misamui-san, I can call the waiter back if you'd like." Kazuki was being too thoughtful. Takahiro was furious at this point, "Just tell me what you want so I can go home." His face was red with anger and embarrassment. "Excuse me?" Kazuki asked looking confused at this point. "I want to know why you asked me on this date, why you watch me pointlessly from behind a broomstick, and why I see you everywhere at school." Kazuki seemed to be thinking over his answer quickly, in deep trance those dark eyes of his seemingly lost. "It is a very small school, Misamui-san. I have worked there for some time. I'm glad you think of this as a date, Misamui-san." The words Kazuki offered were even more annoying than when he was being a nice and thoughtful idiot. Unable to think of a response he turned away from looking to him and then he heard it, "I want to be your number one lover, Misamui-san." He finally answered after the long pause. Takahiro took on a shocked face and let his back hit the back of his chair. "I know that you don't sleep so much at night and the bags under your eyes you try to cover up in the bathroom before you head to class. I know that you go home to an empty apartment, and leave a coffee mug sitting on the table, only in the hopes that you will have someone to share it with and tell them you were running late the morning before. I know that you stay in your office late because you hate being alone and it kills you inside so much that you cry yourself to sleep after hours of contemplating the unnecessary." Kazuki looked so calm and collected, his hands folded neatly in his lap amongst crossed legs and eyes narrowed aside focused on his words.

Takahiro jumped from the seat, and ran to the door, grabbing his jacket to make a hasty exit, though Kazuki was not far behind him. Takahiro walked as quickly as he possibly could down the sidewalk with Kazuki chasing him, "Misamui-san!" He repeated in his desperate efforts to catch him. "Why, you bastard," Takahiro shouted, "How dare you speak as if you know me." The boy flung his hand around his back to send a backhand flying toward Kazuki though he caught the wrist with his opposite hand. At this point, the two of them had stopped in front of the south entrance to memorial park, and the fountain men were in great works, creating the perfect scene. Takahiro's tears flowing as passionately as the fountain's behind him. "How dare you shatter my entire defense with stupid words? How dare you trick me into thinking you were some commoner. How dare you know me better . . . then I know myself!" His head held low, and the blonde spiky bangs were hiding his face though the streams were visible. Kazuki pulled the other close to his body and hugged him. Takahiro stood confused by the action and opened his eyes. He could feel Kazuki's hot breath materializing in small clouds above his neck. "Misamui-san, I want to be your number one lover so that you never have to face those hard nights alone, and the mornings of wondering will you have someone to share coffee with, because I will be there before you are." Takahiro could not help but cry harder at his words.

They made their way back to Takahiro's house, which was not far, all the lights either were off or dim and on the couch, they sat. Takahiro on Kazuki's lap still crying just as hard as ever, "Misamui-san, you don't have to cry." Kazuki re-assured him while the man's hand moved to his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. They moved their bodies onto the couch, Takahiro's smaller body underneath Kazuki while the strong hands moved down his now bare flesh and grabbed at his crotch forcing the other to moan loudly. Then Takahiro now on his hands and knees, drenched with sweet, moaning just as loud as before, Kazuki behind him grabbing the back of his head to pull his hair and head back. Takahiro would arch his back as the other wanted and with closed eyes huffed heavily. "Takahiro, don't be so loud, these walls . . . are paper thin." They continued their exhausting caress for the night's length and the next day as well in many different sessions. Takahiro could never have been happier.

"How I hate Kazuki-san. He defiles me and lies to me. He said he would be there in the morning . . . but I just left another cup of coffee on the table as I always do. Moreover, to top it off that idiot is the reason why I am having such a hard time walking! . . . How . . . I love that stupid Kazuki-san."

Takahiro walked to school a bit awkwardly the next morning and entered the classroom a bit later than usual. To his surprise, Kazuki was sweeping the floor still. "You IDIOT," Takahiro yelled tossing his briefcase at Kazuki hitting him square in the forehead. "Oro," questioned the now wounded janitor. Takahiro tried his best to walk behind the desk normally but it was a failed attempt, he could hear Kazuki's chuckles. "It is adorable to see you walk that way, Misamui-san." Takahiro blushed heavily and then felt arms wrap around his waist pulling at his belt. "HEY, What are you doing pervert!" He screamed, as Kazuki tried to undress him. "We have time now." Kazuki answered pulling him behind the desk as Takahiro's objective yet sensual moans fill the classroom.


	2. Prologue: The Story

Characters: (Names and Translations)  
Kazuki (Shining One)  
Takahiro (Widespread Nobility)  
Saki (Blossom)

This is of my original work and idea's, and likeness of the material, or reference to any other material, is strictly objective and are not binding to any other form of media, whatsoever. In addition, the fan fic is below, have fun. :D

_It was days before the two actually saw each other again, and at this point, Takahiro was furious. He was mumbling something about that insignificant janitor, when he entered a room with a female student. Her eyes immediately fixed on him, and a dangerous gaze accompanied a maniacal dangerous smile. Her wicked nature and chaotic face threw Takahiro for a loop. She watched him move to the board and outline his lesson plan, while he wondered who the girl was. He did not remember seeing her in any of his classes. Perhaps she was a new student, who registered late, and wanted to be to class early to show her commitment. That is what he would have done, so he figured all students were just as studious as he was. When he was finished, he would turn around to see that her gaze had never once left his body. It was eerie how the purple lipstick on her lips turned up when he looked at her. The day began and with it, students who barely rolled out of bed occupied the seats. Every class was the same, he lectured, gave homework and they left. Few actually did the homework, but he figured they wanted their grades to be horrible. It was the only dual-semester course in the college, so they would have another semester to pull their grades up. _

_Takahiro walked to his office, opening the door to a sight for which he was unprepared. Kazuki stood there emptying the garbage and rolling his cart out of the room. Takahiro would not allow it, quickly he slammed the door and with a shaking hand, he threw the briefcase at Kazuki. The briefcase soared across the room and slapped him in the face. Once it fell to the ground, Kazuki stood, with a dumbfounded look about his face. "Don't you give me that look Kazuki," Takahiro yelled walking near him. Kazuki simply gave the reply of, "Oro," A confused expression not really having a meaning yet simply a sound. Takahiro was beginning to get frustrated with this imbecile. "You disappear for days, and nonchalantly show up and try to leave again." Kazuki was not aware of why he was so upset, and his face showed that. Takahiro's eyes were swelling with tears; he could not believe this man. "You idiot . . . you promised. . . I wouldn't have to spend those nights alone." It all dawned on Kazuki that in the midst of his passion, he had said something that even Takahiro remembered. It was not as if he had forgotten, he simply hoped that Takahiro forgot for a while. _

_His hands moved up to Takahiro's face, and wiped away his tears. How Takahiro missed the rough, dry hands. "Don't cry Takahiro." Kazuki's soft voice sounded aloud enough to resonate in the room, or perhaps only in Takahiro's heart. He heard the words before and they calmed him then, as they did now. Takahiro's head canted to the side to enjoy his soft caress before the sound of the door opening made him pull away from the janitor. Kazuki busied himself as Takahiro opened the door and watched as the female student from earlier invited herself in. "Takahiro, I love your work, you're obviously a genius." Takahiro was confused; he did not know whom this woman was and what she was going on about. "Excuse me?" He asked, as the woman took a seat on his couch, her arms spreading amongst the top of the couch. "Oh no one told you? I'm this school's head of board. Hm they must really want you fired." She said pushing a finger to her twisted lips. "Fired?" He repeated, and then she sighed obviously annoyed, "Well yes silly. You're costing this school tons of money, and your boring class." Takahiro was going to interrupt with the degree of knowledge that only moment prior, she loved his work, but the woman was doing well. "Is putting children to sleep silly man. You're absolutely adorable, but your teaching style is so bland." She finished pulling a book from the bookshelf and tossing it behind her back toward the trashcan. Fumbling over his shoes, Takahiro would grab the book before it could get into the trashcan and sighed. "Please don't. . ." He was prepared to object to her throwing his books but she continued. _

"_You have to add spice to your lesson, flavor. Talk about America, how you studied abroad, and encountered new people. Made sweet love." With every sentence, she was flinging another book over her shoulder, the helpless Takahiro trying as hard as he could to catch the books before they were in the Trashcan, clueless Kazuki watched as the woman spun her head around to look over her shoulder at the last statement. The sheer thought of Kazuki's Takahiro, with anyone else was blood boiling enough, but the next part was going to shatter his heart. "Now, love, we'll need to discuss how you're going to fix your boring class, how about Dinner, at your place? Believe me this will save your job." She said as she began to move closer to Takahiro, rolling fingers over his cute little sweater vest, before placing a number in the pocket. Kazuki had heard enough by this time and walked quickly to the woman, grabbing her wrist and flinging her out of the room, then slamming and locking the door in front of her face. _

"_Kazuki!" Takahiro shouted as his boss was thrown out of the room. "You will not see her." Kazuki said, his eyes closed and his arms folded over his chest. "Wait, what?" Takahiro asked as he looked to Kazuki. "You're young, naïve; she's only looking to take advantage of you, obviously." Takahiro was infuriated. Did Kazuki really take him to be that simple minded to where he wouldn't know when a woman was attracted to him, let alone know what she wanted. "Why?" He asked, giving Kazuki one last chance to salvage everything he had wrecked in the last few seconds. Kazuki's eyes shot open and he looked at the other. . . "Why?" He repeated, though this only offended Takahiro, "You idiot! I'm a man; I can do whatever I want when I want!" Takahiro blew up, to the surprise of Kazuki. "Not you, or anyone else, is going to stop me from doing anything I do or don't want to do." Takahiro continued as he pushed the trash collector bin into Kazuki and then opened the door behind him. "So unless you care, just stay out of my life." He slammed the door in Kazuki's face leaving him standing there. Takahiro on the other side of the door was shaking fiercely. He could not believe he had said that to anyone. He brought his hands to his face and tried to pull his blonde hair out of his eyes. _

_With his newly acquired phone, Takahiro sat at home wondering whom he should call. The numbers laid out in front of him was a strange scene. Man or woman, love or future. He had to choose and it did not seem like Kazuki cared anymore. He did leave the window open for him to answer and possibly build something, though he had not heard from Kazuki since he told him off. He did not see him at the lockers before leaving work. Nothing new there, he'd hardly seen the other recently, and now he just pushed him out of his life. He was feeling horrible, but there was no other choice. He called the woman, obviously named Saki from the name on the paper. He tried his best to talk, though she monopolized the conversation, something she seemed to do well. She invited herself over for that night and he prepared himself. _

_He noticed that he didn't prepare himself as early, or as harshly as when he was going to have dinner with Kazuki, but he did not feel weird about it. He really did not want to see the woman but he was left with no choice. Stupid Kazuki. She arrived at the door in a crimson dress with sky blue airy design that moved from the bottom to the breasts of the dress. That twisted smile on her face was enough to send shivers down Takahiro's spine. He invited her in and had dinner already ready on the table. He wanted her gone as soon as possible, though the woman was intent on staying for as long as she could possibly linger. The entire night she dominated the conversation, until Takahiro looked at his watch. Nearing eight in the evening, it was getting to be about the time he could un-invite this woman without seeming like a jerk. He interjected at some point with a meek finger in the air and a head that canted to the side. "It's getting late Mrs. Saki." He said not knowing the woman's last name. She looked at him and then sighed heavily moving to the couch to lay across it and cross her legs over one another. "I'm not up to leaving just yet, kawaii-Takahiro" Her version of cute was annoying. _

_He stepped to the couch and then grabbed at her arm, his small and feeble hands against her obviously muscular arm, was little match. "I'm asking you to leave Mrs. Saki." He said as the woman looked to him with utter confusion. "My name is Ms. Saki" She accentuated the precedent that showed she was not married and this made Takahiro jump back away from her, almost stepping on top of the table. Just then, as if god had gave him a beacon of hope the doorbell rung. The woman, leaped at Takahiro, pinning him on the floor. "Oh let it ring Kawaii-Takahiro, please." He struggled though the woman was strong and her obvious resolve over powering. Opening the door after a few choice knocks, Kazuki looked upon the scene, the woman pinning smaller Takahiro to the floor, and both were obviously confused. His jaw was almost sweeping the floor before Takahiro began stumbling over words. "Kazuki . . . I . . . She . . . This isn't!" He tried to object but Kazuki was already across the room, grabbing the woman by her wrist, lifting her off Takahiro, and flinging her out of the door – which he promptly slammed shut. His eyes were closed and his palm lingered on the door while the bangs in front of his face shadowed his eyes perfectly. _

_Takahiro was not exactly sure what to say at this point. Kazuki looked as if he was going to explode at any moment, but he had to try. Standing up and walking toward Kazuki he reached out a hand to place on his shoulders, "Ka . . . Kazuki?" He questioned, but before he could look underneath those bangs, he was caught in the grip of the strong man. Kazuki's arms wrapped around Takahiro's entire body and suddenly, he felt safe. "Takahiro . . . please. Do not leave me for that woman. I will try harder. I promise." The streams that were wetting Takahiro's shirt at this point made it obvious Kazuki was crying. Takahiro moved his arms up as far as he could to grab the back of the larger man attempting a hug. "Kazuki, why would you think that?" A stupid question indeed considering the previous predicament. He blushed at his embarrassment and then kissed Kazuki's cheek. _

_The kiss lead to passionate make out sessions, which lead further to the stripping of clothes. After some hours had passed the two were exhausted in the middle of the wooden floor, naked bodies pressed against one another, curving perfectly to fit together, Kazuki behind his lover arms around his waist while Takahiro laid with his fingers running down the man's arm. "Kazuki, I . . ." Kazuki lifted his head and began to nibble on Takahiro's ear, "Yes Takahiro?" An awkward pause passed between them before Takahiro heaved a good sigh and closed his eyes, "Hold me tighter." Kazuki's arms tightened around his waist and they began for a second round of whatever steamy activities they both could handle. _

"_He did stay this time, and he even made me some coffee. I guess maybe he was serious last night." Takahiro spoke to himself in light breaths just above a whisper heading to the market. The weekend had come and he would have some time off, enough to get some shopping done. Somewhere along the line the two had become comfortable enough with each other that Kazuki could just show up. "It's been days since I've heard from Ms. Saki, I hope she's alright." Takahiro continued speaking, "Kazuki did slam the door pretty hard. . . " Turning the corner into the market his eyes grew larger than ever as the woman he'd just mentioned stood at the register grabbing some bags and her arms draped over the cashier boy. 'Oh! Hi Kawaii-Takahiro!" The excited woman must have chased Takahiro for a whole mile before he ducked into an alley. Man she was persistant._


	3. Prolouge: Awaken!

Characters: (Names and Translations)  
Kazuki (Shining One)  
Takahiro (Widespread Nobility)  
Saki (Blossom)  
Za Rabu (The Love)

_This is of my original work and idea's, and likeness of the material, or reference to any other material, is strictly objective and are not binding to any other form of media, whatsoever. In addition, the fan fic is below, have fun. :D_

_

* * *

_

It was sometime before Takahiro could muster the strength to get back to actually doing work. The past few days had been riddled with assignments that could mean less than nothing, but with the students doing so well on their portfolio's, Takahiro decided it would be fine if they got some sort of break. It did not take him long to make it from the classroom, back to his house. He hoped he would be there but he was not. For the past several days Kazuki got home later than the last, and every time, it felt like Takahiro was alone again. Ever since Saki appeared unexpectedly on their doorstep one night the two had hardly talked to each other. There was nothing like a long walk. Takahiro found himself strolling through the park, with the small kitten nestled under his arms on the way home from the grocery mart. It was getting late and the streetlights were just beginning to flicker. This time of day made him feel more and more uneasy. His pace quickened, as he tried his best to get home, away from these lights that never extinguished, and away from the pulsating beat of deathly heels against concrete. It was an ominous place, and it made him feel alone. Not only alone, but afraid. He wished Kazuki was here. It took him some time to come to his apartment door before he felt the flash of a presence behind him. Turning around quickly, he expected the other. "Kazuki?" he questioned in the night. Nothing responded. His eyes searched the area before him, several times over, before the melody of the kittens yelps passed his ears. "Ah, alright Oni, we're going in." He said with a smile, turning the key in the door and walking inside. Instantly, the scent of a fresh hot meal passed his nose, while he tried to bend down and place the cat in the home. Removing his shoes he slowly moved around the corner to see inside of the kitchen. His knight in the darkness, Kazuki, was standing over a stove.

"You're an odd man, Takahiro-san." Kazuki said, as the spatula moved around the pan in front of him. Before he could realize though, a shoe was flying across the small place and landing against the side of his head, sending him straight into a nearby wall. "Damn you Kazuki!" Takahiro yelled, trying his hardest not to shake. Kazuki's head was filled with a thought bubble. "Man he's strong when he's mad." "Why do you keep doing this?" Takahiro broke the silence finally while the man picked himself up from the floor. "Doing what?" Kazuki tried to question though he knew. Takahiro's frustrated posture made him move to close the space between them and he hugged the man close to his body. "I'm sorry for leaving you, I have much that I must tend to, but I never wanted to leave you." Kazuki explained. Though he should have known, even without his explanation, Takahiro would have been just as content with his embrace alone. "Just don't do it again, okay?" Takahiro asked, before Kazuki's nod re-assured him. The two sat down to enjoy the meal Kazuki prepared and by the end of it all they settled for watching TV on the couch. Kazuki placed his head in Takahiro's lap, and enjoyed his passionate pets. Playing in his hair, made the already satisfied man fall asleep, and Takahiro was happy. "So I guess you won't be leaving me tonight, Kizuki. . . sama?" It may have been the first time he coined the phrase while Kazuki was present but it always seemed like their relationship called for such a title. Takahiro laid his head back on the couch and tried to close his eyes before a knock at the door stirred both men. "Gah, who bothers people at this time?" Takahiro questioned, forgetting Kazuki was in his lap, and paying the man no attention as he fell to the floor face first. "Jeez Kazuki, how many injuries do you contract while in my care?" Takahiro asked as he pulled the door open. It was at that point that their lives would change forever.

"It's here Kazuki!" the voice yelled from behind the purple lips. The woman flung her body through the house as Kazuki pulled his head up from the floor to look upon this woman who knew his name. Violet hues, and matching hair tone, it seemed Takahiro was the one out of the loop. "It?" He questioned beneath his breath as Kazuki and the woman began to exchange words. "Are you positive? Here? Now!" The man yelled to the woman, as her head nodded furiously. The two of them stood together and ran past Takahiro as if he was invisible. "No way. . ." Kazuki said, almost in awe. Takahiro slowly moved toward the door, his legs seemed three, no, ten times heavier. "What. . .What Kazuki-sama?" Takahiro questioned, but again was ignored. "Let's go, Saki." Kazuki said, the words spilling out of his lips and the woman's head nodding in response. The two of them, almost in perfect symmetry, leaped from the balcony and in mid-air Takahiro witnessed the sight of a lifetime.

Kazuki's body began to explode with an invisible wind, his air usually raven, straightened atop his head and shifted to a silver hue, along with his eyes – although Takahiro could not see that portion. His fists clenched tightly, and a black vest appeared from the fabric of his shirt, to replace what was once there. Black cloth like pants, baggy in texture, and heavy looking, took the place of his old pants. Together, Kazuki and the woman who held the same name as Takahiro's boss flipped forward and sent in a seemingly recorded kick to an invisible wall like entity, before they both were sent flying into the air, no doubt to the roof. "Kazuki!" Takahiro screamed, before turning on his heels heading for the emergency staircase leading to the roof. His steps were heavy, and sweat beaded down the side of his face. "Kazuki. . . sama." He said between large gasps. His breaths were spread so thin, that it was obvious he was completely out of physical practices completely. When he finally made it to the roof he saw the woman fly toward the side, barely grabbing onto the rail, to save her life. "Oh no!" Takahiro yelled, before Kazuki grabbed the woman with one hand and leaped to a building across the street. Kneeling down he looked at the woman. She was injured, but nothing fatale. Kazuki quickly picked himself up and turned around toward Takahiro. Those piercing silver hues seemed to look directly past Takahiro, or possibly through him. Takahiro felt cold, emotionless, powerless, alone . . . afraid. He had not felt in such a way for so long, but what was worst, Kazuki made him feel this way. What was he now? Why did he change? Boundless questions raced through his head, while he forgot to breath and soon collapsed to the ground, struggling hard to find the knowledge to breathe once more. His eyes slowly looked up to Kazuki standing in front of him, a hole in the upper left side of his chest, blood trickling down his back, and onto Takahiro's face. Kazuki grunted before both of his hands flung toward the left side and Takahiro gasped for air finally. Struggling to stand, Takahiro closed both of his eyes, his tongue more willful than his lungs. "Kazuki!" he yelled before he felt it. A hand on the top of his head. "Please. Takahiro. Forgive me for allowing you to see me like this. I never. Meant to bring you into this." His words were broken by long pauses, and suddenly, with Kazuki there, addressing him, Takahiro felt whole again. The emptiness and sadness he experienced moments ago had lifted his spirits completely and he was finally aware.

Takahiro turned his head, slightly to the side, where the vision blurred for a moment. His soft black hues shifted to crimson, and he could see for the first time in his life. A being that stood taller than the apartment complex roared loudly, it's hands out beside him. It's hues were as red as Takahiro's and where it's mouth should have been seemed ever so absent. It entire entity was made up of sheer darkness. Takahiro felt weak again, that was before Kazuki grabbed his cheek and forced him to look back into his eyes. "Stare not, although awakened, into nothingness; but instead blindly gaze up love." It was Takahiro's favorite line from one of his romances but how did Kazuki know that? Kazuki stood slowly, obviously weakened by the blow on his chest, but seemingly unaffected otherwise. "Kazuki! You have to finish this, now!" The woman across the street yelled, almost toppling over the building Kazuki nodded to her and then raised his right hand to the sky. A silver light surrounded him, and stretched it's reach to the heaven's above. It was impossible not to see the light, but it was too late. The being before them sent it's giant fist into the smaller body of Kazuki and sent him flying into the apartment building wall. Immediately he coughed up a good amount of blood, before he fell unconscious. "Kazuki!" The woman screamed again, before she tried to get to him, but her injuries stopped her. She fell over. The black hand inched slowly across the space toward Kazuki. "Feast!" The voice which could have been the beings resonated through the area. **"Foolish spirit, become dust."** A voice called from seemingly nowhere before the arm before Takahiro was completely detached from the owner. Blood sprayed all over the top of the building, the being attacking them slowly stepping backwards, obviously in pain. "Kazuki, if you die here, I promise I will kill." Called a voice, now in front of Takahiro with peach flavored hair and a whip. "So, you must be him, then. Hm. A bit more frail than I would have imagined. I guess, if you're going to help Kazuki, I'll need to keep you alive." The man had somehow moved in front of Takahiro's face, and was prodding him with the hilt of the whip, while he spoke, yet Takahiro never once saw him move. His speed was impossible. Now standing the man began to look toward Kazuki. "Heh, fool, thinking you could defeat something of this caliber without a weapon. You're too unpracticed Kazuki, you'll never be able to –" The man's speech was cut short by the charge of the being to his side. It's other fist was rushing at an alarming speed for his size, toward this man. Though it's huge fist met the small meek hand of the man. "It's not very polite to interrupt a man when he speaks. Don't you foolish creatures remember anything!" He screamed before the arm was removed as well. Again, Takahiro missed his movement completely, but this time it was such a perfected cut that blood neither seeped, nor spilled from the wound. It was as if he'd completely cut the molecules in half, and for the time being it would be impossible for the wound to even realize that blood needed to be expelled from the body.

This man before Takahiro was more than impressive. Where Kazuki had failed, this man had succeeded and with ease. He wondered; who was this man? He was obviously a friend. He'd saved them all after all. "Enough of this!" The man screamed as he jumped in the air, the whip spinning above his head. **"Now! Return to Dust!"** he screamed, before lowering the whip down on his defenseless opponent. The body became two parts, before dusting into nothing. Becoming an ominous wind the dust spiraled around them all before being carried away in the direction of the wind. It wasn't long before the four of them found themselves in Takahiro's apartment. Takahiro tended to Kazuki first, of course, since his injuries were much more deadly, and then handled the woman. While bandaging her ribs, Kazuki's body relaxed, and he returned to normal. "You saved us back there, Rabu. I guess I owe you one." Kazuki said from behind shadowing bangs. Takahiro, watched in simple awe before him. "What made you think you could go fighting for so long without your heart, and expect to defeat such an opponent?" Silence filled the room, and it felt as if there was a void in the area. "Kazuki lost. . . his heart?" The thoughts of Takahiro were now plagued, thanks to this man. La Rabu.


	4. Prolouge: The End

Characters: (Names and Translations)  
Kazuki (Shining One)  
Takahiro (Widespread Nobility)  
Saki (Blossom)  
Za Rabu (The Love)

This is of my original work and idea's, and likeness of the material, or reference to any other material, is strictly objective and are not binding to any other form of media, whatsoever. In addition, the fan fic is below, have fun. :D

"_Tell me he's joking." Takahiro said almost silently, before he turned to the woman on the couch. Her hair had turned back to black now, and it was obviously his boss, Saki. It was obvious that these people all knew each other, and Takahiro was the only one who was out of the loop. His head lowered, he felt stupid. "There's a lot that has to be explained, between now and when you can finally become useful, Takahiro." Saki's words were cold, colder than usual, and although she was nursing her broken rib cage with one hand, the other hand was hiding her face. She did not want to say those words. She felt crushed, and Takahiro could see it plainly. "So, someone start talking?" Takahiro demanded, resolve in his eyes when he finally looked up to move from face-to-face in the room. Kazuki was still staring at Rabu, and likewise. The two of them, even now, were in a heated battle that would never end. The tension in the room was so thick it was beginning to strangle Takahiro. "Guys. . .Guys!" Saki yelled running to Takahiro's side. Kazuki moved toward Takahiro as well and placed a hand on his head, pushing his head down so that his chin was against his chest. "Take deep breathes." Kazuki said, and as he spoke, Takahiro followed. It occurred to him, Kazuki knew of what he spoke. _

"_He'll die, just like the others before him. It will spread, and the Shade will devour him like everyone else." Rabu's words turned into a smirk on his face, and with it, a very malignant fog filled the room. Before Takahiro could query what the man was even talking about Kazuki was pressing the man against the wall, a piece of his vest, gripped tightly in his hand. "Shut up Rabu, you have no idea what you're talking about!" Kazuki's voice exclaimed, instantly shocking the other two around him. Rabu looked at the man puzzled before his hand moved up to meet Kazuki's wrist. "You really think you're any match for me without your Heart Kazuki?" He said before pulling at Kazuki's wrist and lowering it down to his side. "No, you couldn't hope to beat me in your current state, and killing you now, would be as difficult as killing a baby." Kazuki clenched his eyes closed and then let out a groan behind closed teeth. "You're a fool Kazuki. This is the power we were given, you have to accept it. Even if you are only going to accept it for pitiful things. Like. . . Love." Rabu released his hand finally and began to turn on his heels heading for the door. "Don't expect me to save any of you, ever again. I'll give you a week Kazuki, and the next time we meet, I will have my revenge." The door slammed behind Rabu, closing his words while Kazuki sat in bewilderment on Takahiro's floor. Saki stood and walked toward him, running a hand over his shoulders before kissing his cheek. "He's right Kazuki . . . for everyone you're going to have to get out of this rut." Her words sounded of compassion, but when agreeing with a guy like that, it was hard to believe she was ever speaking the truth. She left as well, and then they were there. Sitting in the small room, silent for some time. Takahiro had questions, he wanted answers, but there was no way to begin. The night was riddled with fantasy, and not a drop of it could have happened – Takahiro convinced himself. Yet if it did happen, then why was Kazuki still frozen in the middle of his floor. Eyes fixated on his wrist, a heavy sweat soaking the area underneath him. Takahiro never saw Kazuki so defeated, so helpless. It was strange and unsettling. _

"_I'm sure you want to know, about tonight. Don't you Takahiro?" Kazuki said finally, lifting the silence that became a barrier between the two of them. Takahiro nodded and immediately stood to make coffee. For some reason, coffee had become more of his crutch than anything else. He moved back to the room where Kazuki sat at the table, his arm partially on and off the side of it. "This war started a very long time ago, no one knows when. I guess when the first one Awakened, but the shade has existed for much longer than that." Takahiro sat and wrapped his arms around himself. For some reason, Kazuki's words were cold. He did not care for this side of Kazuki at all. "Humans, some of them, have the ability to Awaken, take on a form of realization where they can see the shade, battle with it, and protect others from it. The shade has been around for longer than anyone can remember, and strands of it exist in history. Ghost stories, unexplained murders, lost people who never return the Bermuda triangle. All of it has something to do with the Shade." Most of everything Kazuki said, Takahiro did not believe in, but after the night he had just witnessed, there was little reason not to believe. Anything could happen now and he had to be prepared. He sipped from the coffee as the hint of basil hit his nostrils and relaxed him a bit. Pushing a cup towards Kazuki, he watched, the man continue his story and completely ignore the mug. "There's good and bad things about being an Awakened human. Good: You can fight against the Shade. Protect others. Bring order to Chaos. Bad: You essentially create the Shade that the world never realizes, but fears." Takahiro's eyes grew with astonishment, widening at the sound of such a thing. It could not be possible. _

"_So what you're saying . . . is that monster we saw tonight, someone else, someone who has awakened, created that being?" Kazuki nodded slowly after hearing Takahiro's pleading words. He was shivering. "You created it Takahiro, but you had help. Your Awakening was brought on by me, I thought I could keep you from Awakening, but it was obvious tonight, I'm really what caused it." Kazuki said as his body turned to face Takahiro, his eyes piercing him once again. "When a person Awakens, along with them, a Shade takes hold of their shadow. Their darkness. It's very easy for a bright and gentle person like yourself to Awaken, but when you have very little evil inside of you to begin with, it gives the Dujiin's full reign over your Shadow." Takahiro interrupted. "What is a Dujiin? And what do you mean my Shadow?" It was a good question, after all, he could still see his shadow underneath him. "A Dujiin is a soul, spirit; demon, incarnation, or whatever you want to call it that travels the border of this world, and the home of the Shade's. What they look for, is a shadow that is sick of looking into the light of it's master, to take control of it. Think of it like this. The brighter, and happier you are, the darker and more evil your shadow becomes. Being neutral is key for an Awakened." Takahiro had to interject once again. "But wait, you said only Awakened people can create these Shades. I've done no such thing." Kazuki looked to Takahiro, and then closed his eyes, reaching a hand toward him and running it through his hair. Takahiro, immediately, calmed and melted in the man's soft caress. If he were any more cat like, he would have wagged his tail and purred. A sudden shock came from his scalp as a strand of hair was pulled from his head. Takahiro opened his eyes and watched the spectacle before him. "Is. . . Is that mine?" He asked. Kazuki nodded and then pointed to the glass table underneath them. Slowly, Takahiro looked down into his own reflection and noticed for the first time all night he was changed. His hair was red like soft rose petals, and his eyes matched the hue. He changed somehow, much like Kazuki, but in a different color. "When you Awakened tonight, you changed, and you were able to see the Shade we were fighting. But before then, I suspect, you had been in contact with me for so long, your shade was sick of it, and fled. That's when a Dujiin took hold of it, and came after you." _

_This was all way too much information for him. His head was throbbing suddenly, and it felt as if his entire body was shaking. "Kazuki . . . I don't know what to say. . . I am sorry. . . For hurting you." Takahiro said, in broken words as his head lowered and streams fell from his eyes. He felt as though he could do nothing right, and even when he tried to be a better person, something about him still had to haunt others. Then he felt it, the warm embrace of Kazuki wrapping those protective arms around his shoulders and pulling him close. The tears fell harder then. "Don't worry Takahiro, as long as you need me, I shall be here to protect you. I will let nothing come between our love." Kazuki said softly in his ear. Of course, Takahiro believed him and let his head fall to the side against his arms. He was such a strong man . . . yet he lost tonight. It did not matter to Takahiro, he still . . . Loved Kazuki-Sama. _

_It was morning finally, and the soft caress of Kazuki was still present when Takahiro woke in the morning. He watched the beautiful man sleep, no doubt exhausted, before a great idea hit him. "I'm going to make Kazuki-Sama a breakfast he'll never forget." Takahiro walked to the local market and pulled together some of Kazuki's favorite dishes. Sure, they were a bit pricey but he did not have anything better to do with the money. He happily looked through the bag as he walked down the street Thinking of how Kazuki would praise him, and then. . . well those were just thoughts better left alone. He had to admit though all the way home he felt something strange bothering him. He was about a block from his apartment building when he saw it, the flash of a Shade in front of him. His eyes widened, before he quickly began to ran down the alleyway trying to avoid what he saw. His body pulsated, and his heart felt as though it would rip out of his chest. _

_Clenching his shirt he fell to the ground, "What's wrong with me?" He questioned out loud. He could hardly move, he felt paralyzed. That's when he realized what was going on. In front of him, stood a Shade, large in stature. Something like a beast. Long arms that could easily itch his knees, and a face that was completely distorted. "Ka. . .Kazuki." He whispered, but there was no way the sleeping man would hear his plead. The shade raised it's arm and sent it across Takahiro's face, slamming him into a nearby wall. Strands of his now red hair fell beside him, and the bag he was carrying now fell upon the soaked ground. Helplessly Takahiro tried to gather himself and stand but it was no use. The large hands gripped his throat and raised him to the air, against the wall, strangling the life out of him. His eyes closed and tears ran down his face. He was going to die, and his last thought was, "I love you Kazuki." _

_He never once spoke his love to the man, or even admitted that he felt such a way for another, but now, in his dying breath, he watched the beasts tongue flick from behind the void it's mouth created. "Takahiro!" A scream yelled out before he felt his body hit the ground. Kazuki was standing over him now, softly caressing his face. He knew this much, because he knew the man's harsh hands that were for some reason settling. "Kazuki?" he questioned, his eyes still closed before he parted them slowly to see a blurred image of the man. "Yes Takahiro, I'm here." Finally opening his eyes fully, he looked at Kazuki and the Shade slowly gathering behind him. "Kazuki!" Takahiro tried to warn, but it was too late. The Shade sent Kazuki to the side and then quickly grabbed Takahiro. Now gripping Takahiro by the waist, it's right hand formed into a blade. Tears still flowed down his cheek, before he felt a piercing substance in his chest. _

_Blood trickled down Takahiro's leg, and he could feel himself leaving this world. A loud trembling roar was let out in the mad Shade's victory, before the body was cast aside. Kazuki rushed to the side of Takahiro and began to pull his body close. "Takahiro, please, don't die!" He screamed, but it was no use. The boy before him was slowly passing on, but before he did, a hand soaked in blood reached up to Kazuki's cheek. "I . . . Love you Kazuki I think I always have . . .," Takahiro finally confessed, before his hand went limp. Kazuki's eyes closed and his head fell to the ground. The pounding thud of footsteps closed in on Kazuki. Tears began before Kazuki finally opened his eyes. There he saw it. The hilt of something protruding from Takahiro's chest. Kazuki gritted his teeth, and then grabbed the hilt in his hand. Ripping it from Takahiro's heart he turned toward the shade, now a red western style blade were held tightly in his right hand. In a fit of rage, Kazuki's body exploded with pure energy. A torrent of silver flames surrounded his body, while tears continued down his body. _

_The shade began to swing its long arms toward Kazuki, but now Kazuki was far too powerful to be disturbed by such a being. Turning his body to the side he cleaved the beasts arm completely from it's body in one strike, and stood watching for it's next attack. Blood sprayed the area as the shade began to walk backwards holding it's nub of a arm. It looked at Kazuki, as if trying to pierce him completely, before disappearing, no doubt into the Void. Kazuki turned around to Takahiro and clenched his fist tightly, the blade disappearing. "Thank you Takahiro. You saved me. From myself." _

_The days were longer without Takahiro, and a funeral was held for him just a week later. Kazuki watched from a nearby shade, while his colleagues and students surrounded his burial site. They spoke kind words, and his Family wept. From behind him the sound of grass crunching was audible. "Well, at least you were able to get your heart back." The voice said, putting a hand on the shoulder of Kazuki. "Shut up Saki." The woman looked toward him, and smirked. "It's true, I can feel it inside of you now, and you're much stronger than you were before. You're actually useful now." Kazuki flicked her hand away, and then began to walk away. "The Order will be waiting for your return Kazuki. We look forward to seeing you." She smirked before pocketing her hands, walking toward the funeral. _


End file.
